


Arguing in Public Prompt

by Love_andbalance



Series: Reylo Microfic Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #amwriting reylo, #reylomicrofic, F/M, Reylo Prompt, reylo writing exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_andbalance/pseuds/Love_andbalance
Summary: A #reylomicrofic weekly prompt. Rey and Ben are arguing in public. Rey doesn't mind the attention but Ben is embarassed.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Microfic Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Arguing in Public Prompt

Late morning sunlight streamed through the windows of the tiny café, which was unusually crowded even for Sunday morning brunch, and danced in pretty patterns across the mahogany table that lay between them.

Her slim fingers were tapping on the wood, a drumroll of frustration and impatience that was somehow loud in his ears even over the sounds of laughter and clinking dishware and the occasional squeal of an excited toddler.

“You need to go, Ben,” she said, firmly and much too loudly. Rey was many things, but she was never subtle. She had a stubborn streak, an inner sense of right and wrong that was as unbendable as steel. “I’ll go with you if I have to,” she continued, oblivious to the people around her as her voice continued to rise, “but you _are going!”_

He felt his chest tighten when the family at the table nearest to their own stopped to stare, eyes moving back and forth between himself and Rey. The mother of the family had a baby in her lap, and he blushed, red rising from his chest all the way to his hairline when his eyes met hers. Even his ears were red, he could feel the heat.

“Rey please,” he begged quietly, “keep your voice down. I can’t go. You don’t understand.” They had been dating long enough that he should have told her, should have explained the situation, but he hadn’t figured out how to broach the subject.

He wished that she understood, that she knew how much it hurt to not know if he would even be welcome, but how could he explain his fear to her? That it kept him away from his family? Rey would give anything to have a family, a mother, of her own.

“You have to go,” she insisted. “For God’s sake Ben! It’s Mother’s Day! How can you not go to visit your mother on Mother’s Day?!”

He slumped in his seat, acutely feeling every eye in the café turn to stare at him with judgement. His stomach was rolling with embarrassment and tension. 

“What if she doesn’t want me?” he asked quietly. “What is he doesn’t love me anymore after all this time? I’ve become very unlovable since I saw her last.” He couldn’t look at her. Now she was going to now how truly messed up he was, how messed up his family was. It was humiliating.

Her hand reached for his, her fingers wrapping around his own and giving a quick squeeze. “Is that what you think? That you’re unlovable? I know that’s not true.”

He risked a glance at her face, but found no judgement, just concern. “How can you know?” he asked, and though he hated the way his voice wobbled, she didn’t seem to notice.

“Because I love you,” she said calmly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You do?” He forgot about everyone else in the café as joy and surprise radiated through him. “I love you, too!”

“I’m sure that there is nothing between you and your mom that we can’t work out together…when you’re ready,” she conceded.


End file.
